Why Did You Run?
by all-time-dreamer
Summary: What happens when David realises his feelings for Wes. Cheesy, cliche, fluffy angsty romance. For stormageddon. An epilogue for the chapter in my current story 'Klaine A-Z'. I recommend you read it and read the chapter 'Listen'.


Hi Guise! So this one is for stormageddon, who wanted a little more about how Wes and David got together. Inspired by my chapter 'Listen' from Klaine A-Z, which I recommend you read if you want to fully understand, but I suppose it's not necessary.  
>I've missed a huge chunk from Glee's season two, so I haven't watched a few of the episodes and I don't know if we get to see more about Wes and David, though I'm not betting money on it, so here's my take on them. I don't own Glee, enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should tell Blaine? He could help! No, I couldn't. What if he told Wes? He wouldn't tell Wes, he not a bad person. Yeah, I should tell Blaine. No, I can't. Maybe Kurt? What about Nick? Jeff, maybe?<em>

David sighed frustratedly as he paced up and down the length of his dorm room. He knew he should probably calm down, do some homework and act normal for when his roomate came back, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was in the middle of a serious, pretty confusing situation. And he really didn't know what to do.

The thing is, David may or may not have been developing more-than-friendly feelings for his best friend, Wes. He wasn't about to mope and sing him sappy songs, no names mentioned (cough*Kurt and Blaine*cough), but it was getting to the point where he just couldn't deal with it anymore. What if he lost his best friend? Over hormones to say the least.

_Maybe it's just because I haven't been around girls for a while, it does make you wonder. Or maybe it's because Wes and I are always together. Yeah, that could be it._

David jumped as the door to his room was flung open and a weary looking Wes came trudging in.

"Hey. Why are you pacing?" Wes stopped, looking at his friend closely, "What's wrong?"

_Why does he have to know me so well?_

"Nothing, I'm just swamped with homework and I'm single and alone and god. I'm so tired!" David made a show of flopping down on his bed, hoping Wes wouldn't see through his act and just leave him alone with his thoughts. Sadly, almost as soon after he lay down, he felt another weight on the bed.

"Man, we all have homework. If you need help, ask for it. And as for the single and alone part, I highly doubt that if you tried, you wouldn't be able to find a girl that you like", Wes replied, "Maybe I could set you up on a date?"

"No, I don't want to go on a date".

"Is there someone you like?"

David's breath caught in his throat. "Yeah, you could say that", he groaned, then added quickly, "But I'm not sure if I want to do anything about it!"

"Why not? If you like them, then you should. What's stopping you?" Wes asked, standing up and properly closing the door, so no one could listen in on their conversation.

_What's stopping me? What's stopping me! The fact that you're my best friend. I can't mess things up between us and I can't lose you. Oh god, what mess have I gotten myself into? Wow it's warm in here. I can't breathe, I can't bre-_

"Wow, wow David. Calm down. Look at me. Oh crap, David. Just breathe, okay? Focus on me and breathe", Wes has crossed the room in two short strides and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, guiding him down to the floor in an attempt to calm the older boy.

David tried to take deep breaths as he looked up at Wes. Bad idea. Squeezing his eyes shut, he began to count slowly. _1...2...3...4...5...6..._ He usually got to seven before he could breath again.

Opening his eyes and breathing through his nose, he saw Wes looking at him, concern showing in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wes asked.

Pushing himself up properly onto his knees, he tries to regain any balance that had left him before. Looking up, he made the mistake of looking into Wes' eyes. He'd always loved them, and right now they weren't helping the fact that David wanting nothing more but to kiss the boy.

So he did.

David pulled his friend closer, pausing to look in his eyes again, and with a whimper of "Wes", he closed the gap in between them.

He isn't shocked when he feels fireworks, electricity coarsing through his body, making him feel alive and happy and wanting to cry all at the same time. He is, however, shocked when he feels Wes kiss back. He whimpers again, and moves his hands to the slim boys waist, pulling him up against his own body, too caught in the moment to care what happened next.

Then he realised what he did. Gasping, he pulled away, looking into the asian boys eyes. He doesn't stay long enough to see the pure love hidden there, because he ran. He ran from the room with only one intention; get away from Wes.

* * *

><p>Wes lay on his bed, looking upwards toward the ceiling. The kiss had brought up old feelings he had long since pushed back to the back of his mind. He'd always thought that David was straight. And he was, wasn't he? What about Katherine? He loved her, didn't he?<p>

Maybe he was bi! Did it matter? David kissed Wes, and Wes kissed back. Did this mean David liked him back?

Groaning loudly, Wes turned on his side, buried beaneath the covers. Though it took him a while, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff weaved through the crowd in the dining hall. It was still early, so most of the boys were either walking incredibly slow in front of them, or sleeping on a nearby table with drool dripping down their chin.<p>

"You seen Wes and David this morning?" Nick asked, carry a tray with cereal and coffee on it.

"I saw David, he was headed to the library", Jeff replied, searching the crowd for familiar faces.

"He wasn't with Wes?" Nick asked, looking at his boyfriend.

Jeff shook his head, "Do you think they had a fight?"

"Hmm, maybe. It's not like them though", Nick shrugged, locating a group of warblers and walking to the table.

"I'll talk to one of them later. I hope it's not something to serious", Jeff replied, sitting down on a plastic chair.

Nick nudged Jeff with his elbow, "Look, it's Wes!"

"He's on his own", Jeff craned his neck to get a better view. Catching Wes' eye, he waved him over, smiling as the boy made his way to the table.

"Morning, Wes. Where's David?" Nick asked, noting that the boy paled at the mention of his friend.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up this morning", Wes mumbled, focusing on his fruit loops.

"Oh come on, you always know where he is if he's not with you!" Jeff was confused, had they had a fight oer something?

"I said I don't know! Maybe he needs his space. I know I do!" Wes cried and he stood up from the table and stormed away, leaving the Warblers with confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

><p>The choir room was in shambles, Jeff noticed, as there were two members missing from the council's table. Those two members being Wes and David. As there was no control, the Warblers had begun to lose every last shred of sanity they had left.<p>

Jeff smirked, maybe he should have a little fun. Standing up from the old couch he had been sitting on, he strode across the room to his boyfriend, gathering the shorter boy in his arms, he kissed him full on the lips, relishing the feeling of Nick's soft lips moving against his own. Grinning into the kiss, he pulled away, letting Nick fall back onto the couch with a soft thud. Turning on his foot, he began to walk towards the door, smiling when he realised Nick was following him. _The things they could do while Warbler practice wasn't on,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Wes was once again lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd made it through the whole day avoiding David. He didn't understand why he'd ran. He understood that he was freaked out by what he did, but wasn't it a big enough clue that Wes had actually kissed back? Maybe David thought he'd only kissed back because it was the heat of the moment. <em>Oh god, I really need to talk to him.<em>

_I just need my best friend back_, he thought. In any way, shape or form. He wanted David. Even if it wasn't in a romantic way, he needed him. They'd been friends for years, they were practically dependant on each other. In fact, his ex-girlfriend had broken up with him because she thought 'he and David were together too much. It's not right for two straight guys'. _That was funny,_ he thought, giggling to himself.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the door to his dorm creaking open slowly. Behind it was a sheepish-looking David, who refused to move any further than the door frame.

"You can come in you know. It's your room too", Wes sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" David asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Can you at least come into the room and shut the door before we talk about this?" Wes pulled himself up into a sitting position, watching as David closed the door and settled down on his own bed, "And no, I'm not mad at you".

"But you should be! I totally crossed the line. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry", David put his head in his hands, wishing he could go back to yesterday and control his urges.

"I'm not blaming you. We all have urges. I'm not mad", Wes tried to reassure his friend, knowing that he was probably feeling immensly guilty at the moment.

"Then why were you avoiding me all day?" David looked up, waiting for the rejection and disgust he thought he deserved.

"Because I needed to think. I just wanted some space", Wes willed himself to look any place but David's eyes.

"Look Wes, we can't just not talk. People are starting to think something's wrong!" David began to play with a loose piece of thread from his shirt, a sign that he was nervous.

"I know, David, I'm sorry, I just need some time alone", Wes felt his heart ache. Here in front of him, was this boy, older than him, but at the moment, he seemed so young and vulnerable.

"Wes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was innapropriate. I just didn't think", David sounded desperate. Maybe he just wants his best friend back too.

"Stop David. You can't keep blaming yourself, you're a teenage boy. You don't think. I'll admit I don't", Wes tried to reason.

"But Wes, I kissed you!" David froze as he realised that that was the first time he had admitted what had happened. Feeling his cheeks colour, he chanced a look at Wes.

Wes was beginning to crack, David could tell. He was under too much pressure, and he was getting desperate.

"I know... I just want to know why you did it, I can't..." Wes put his head down, not wanting David to see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

He thought he heard David stand up and walk over to his bed, his suspicions confirmed when he felt him sit down.

Taking a deep breath, David began to speak, "I did it because I can't hide my feelings. I'm awful at it, as you've seen with my past girlfriends. It's just, when you do what you do, walk around with so much confidence, I admire you. I couldn't help but fall for you a little. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I kissed you because... Because I love you"

Wes' head shot up, shocked by the confession. Not wanting to hurt the boy anymore than he already had, he reached out and pulled David closer, kissing him with as much force as possible. It was desperate but passionate all at the same time, nothing like any kiss they'd had before.

Wes wound his arms around David's neck, but pulled away, keeping their foreheads together.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I avoided you all day. I just didn't want to mess this up", he whispered.

"You could never mess this up. We were practically inseperable anyway", David laughed lightly before saying, "Did you know that Kurt and Blaine were listening outside the door?"

"Yeah, but we'll get them back. Until then..."

David grinned, kissing Wes once again.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later found Wes and David standing at the doorway to the Common Room, watching another certain couple 'celebrate' their getting together.<p>

"I guess it's happy endings all round, isn't it?" David whispered, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah. We're still gonna get them back though, aren't we?" Wes grinned, already knowing the answer as David pulled out his cameraphone.

"Facebook?" Wes asked.

"Facebook"

* * *

><p>Phew. *Wipes brow*. That took me like, three hours. Stormageddon, I hope you liked it! I tried, I really did.<p>

I'm cheating on italics with seperation lines. Naught me. Read my other stories, if you want, you know, like, please?  
>Thank you for reading! Please look at my other stories :)<br>Review!


End file.
